Merthur
by Jack'n'Jules
Summary: Twelve song-based drabbles for Merthur. And that's basically it.


_Couple of things first. I don't have to acknowledge the Merthur, do I? It's in the title. This is not the shuffle challenge. Twelve songs, some I shuffled, and some I picked because shuffle got annoying._

_Everything 'Heather Dale' is medieval/Celtic music, which was useful but also mostly unromantic (which is why shuffle got annoying)._

_Anyway. Enjoy._

**Disclaimer:** The boys to BBC. The Songs to their respective owners.

**Warnings: **Slash

**Playlist - Merthur**

– Song drabbles –

_Sami – Daren Criss_

He is the prince. Everyone knows him, everyone loves him. He knows that.

You are a servant, a love struck servant, but what does that matter? He doesn't see you. He never will.

Are you still getting you hopes up? Are you still falling into his eyes, marvelling the way his hair falls or his perfect physique?

Poor thing.

Are you still praying that maybe someday he'll see? Don't be stupid. He can't see what he's doing to you.

_The way I do – Starship Soundtrack_

Arthur had been told that all magic was evil. That they must be eradicated, that they were dangerous. Everyone knew that.

But they didn't know a sorcerer the way he did.

Merlin had been told then royalty didn't care about the people. That they sat in their castles and didn't know what hunger or danger was. Everyone knew that.

But they didn't know a royal the way he did.

_Martin said to his men – Heather Dale_

"How – How'd you talk s into that?" Arthur slurred. He had hardly ever been that drunk. It almost felt bad.

"I see rabbits in the sky", Elyan mumbled.

"I didn't have to talk much", said Gawain. "You were oh so willing."

He certainly was willing now. Especially since Merlin had fallen asleep on his shoulder.

_Fille du roi – Heather Dale_

Now what kind of job was that?

Twenty orphans, all about eighteen years old, one poorer then the other, all charity cases.

Arthur didn't know what to think about it.

It was exhausting. Most of them weren't easily tired, but they were all easily afraid. Except for that one boy.

Charity cases. _He's going to be noble_. But would he want a soldier? A man, like him?

But he should have know that one like Merlin would.

_Brother stand beside me – Heather Dale_

It was the morning of battle and there was a feeling of bravery in the face of actual fear, loyalty in the face of all kind of foes and brother like affection between all the men, from the last soldier up to the King.

But between the King and his servant there was more.

One group of knights stood in the first row. Brothers in heart and in battle. Willing to die for each other.

_Status Quo – Starship Soundtrack_

Who wants to be like the rest? Who wants to keep up the status quo? Who wants to respect boundaries, fulfil expectations?

Neither of us, for sure.

But we can't, we can't do this we must keep up the illusion. The image at least.

But in secret we say no to status quo.

_The Hut of Baba Yaga – Heather Dale_

He watched them dance. He had always enjoyed watching them dance at the old rituals. The old feasts, but never had it been so … magical, so surreal and never had he wished so much to join in.

He didn't see the dancers. He just saw one of them, the wild music had gone to his veins it seemed and the magical feeling seemed to eradicate from him.

Hell, this was a feast and Arthur would rather be damned than not join his favourite sorcerer by the fire.

_Hunting the wren – Heather Dale_

"You're a child."

"It's tradition."

"Well, it's ridiculous."

"No it's not."

"Right, it's not, if you're five."

"Fine, I'm a child."

"Where's the trap?"

"You love me for it."

"I do."

_May it be – Enya_

You ride into the darkness. You ride to this last fight without me. I am dead. Corpses. So many corpses. Are you alive? Did you win? Or are you with me now? Help –

I awake with a scream, sobbing and within seconds your strong arms are around you. I tell you of my horrible vision. And you whisper into my ear: "You'll be a star watching over me until I am with you again. But neither of our death days has come. We are young today, my Merlin, so forget about it."

For the moment I do. But I promise myself I will watch over you as long as I can.

_The old duke – Heather Dale _

Arthur was old. And yet he stood so tall and proud, youth was nothing against him.

He had not been gifted with sons, but he never once showed worry. He had gladly abandoned his wife's bed, knowing another would take his place.

And every year he served his country with all he had. Only his love was reserved for Merlin.

And Merlin was so proud of him.

_Come and be welcome – Heather Dale_

Merlin had always loved it, when wandering minstrels or such had been guests at Camelot. He listened to songs and stories, watched the simplest of tricks with the eyes of a child.

Arthur had always loved it when Merlin entertained someone himself. He was always so happy when people appreciated his magic. It made Arthur realize just why he loved him.

And for his sake he would always invite minstrels and such.

_Every little thing she does is magic – The Police_

Arthur couldn't turn his eyes away. It wasn't the magic really. It didn't matter if it was magic. Everything Merlin did was magic to him.

The way his life was now, magical.

He worked up all his courage all the time trying to tell him – I love you, I love you, I love you.

The sun was always on Merlin. The rain was to often on Arthur. Always when he was gone.

I need you. I need you. I need you.

I love you.

Everything you do. I need it, I love it, it's magic.

_Sooo?_


End file.
